Most planters are of the type which must be inverted and shaken to permit the removal of the plant contained therein. Such an inverting and shaking process sometimes results in the potting soil breaking away from the plant which can harm the root structure of the plant. In addition, additional labor is required to clean up the soil that has broken away.
The prior art planters that have means for removing the plant for transplanting purposes are generally round in configuration and are utilitarian rather than decorative in appearance. In addition, these planters utilize locking means that are relatively difficult to form, e.g., eyelets with a connecting rod therethrough, or which do not lock securely, e.g., interlocking flanges held together by the weight and compression of the soil in the planter.
Because of this it has become desirable to develop a transplantable planter that is simple to assemble and disassemble, is functional and yet decorative, and which uses construction techniques that can be used to form transplantable planters having a variety of geometric configurations.